Calculations have been performed to simulate coherent polarization transfer in multispin systems under zero-quantum Hamiltonian. The particular forms of the Hamiltonian used were static dipolar and RIL-ZQT, which have the same operator form but differ in their orientation dependence. Spin systems studied were composed of up to six nuclei arranged into various chain-like configurations. Both single crystals and powders were considered. In general, it was observed that although the dynamical behavior is extremely sensitive to the conformation for single crystals, this effect is significantly reduced by powder averaging. A dynamic stationary state which exhibits a specific distribution of the polarization throughout the nuclei is always reached in the evolution process of the system. For the conditions studied, the polarization has been shown to undergo a mostly local transfer with only a small part of it reaching remote ends of the system. With the goal of having a zero-quantum homonuclear recoupling sequence experimentally suitable to study coherent polarization transfer in multispin systems, we have explored RIL-ZQT mixing scheme. The sequence has been adjusted to allow mixing for lOins with about 40% signal loss due to proton relaxation in uniformly labeled arginine and practically no signal loss due to relaxation in the acetyllabelled N-acetyl valine samples.